Unexplained Truth
by ILuvPiratesSavvy
Summary: Six years ago, Sam Winchester met the love of his life. Lilianna Chakota. When Sam is reunited with his childhood love once more, he also finds something he never expected. His six year old son...


Disclaimer: Why do we even write these? Obviously I DO NOT own Supernatural…otherwise, I wouldn't be writing a FANFICTION! I am making no money from this, and am doing this for my own enjoyment… and others, who want to read it…I don't own anything. Well, maybe the Impala. Ha. I wish…

So anyway, I do not own anything. Nada. Zip. Nothing.

Please note: This fan fiction is written by Moony12, WhiteWerewolf, and myself (ILuvSamDean) on Supernatural.tv, and we have decided to make a fan fiction out of it. Thanks guys for everything!

**Chapter 1 **

**Lily's POV**

The sound of music and the motor rumbling was the only thing that could reach Lilianna's ears as she drove her '1972 Chevrolet Nova' down the endless yellow dotted lined road. All thoughts of anything were unable to reach her mind, and for that; she was thankful. The last hunt had been a tough one and had been a near death experience. Lily hated how demons were so ruthless; they never knew when to give somebody a break. And here she was thinkin' that that son-of-a-bitch would have played nicely because she was a woman. Wrong.

Her ribs were still sore from the impact she had made with that damn brick wall, and she still had a bruise on her cheek from that son-of-a-bitch. She smirked as she remembered her last words and got to blow the sucker up. Now that was something she loved to do these days. Less evil in this world; the less innocent people died or got a sorry life to live because of some worthless monster wants to go and screw it all up to hell.

"Mommy, can we stop somewhere? Im hungry." Her six-year-old son pulled her away from her memory as she glanced over at him. Those same beautiful eyes got her attention again, pulling her back into a distant memory; she would rather forget any day.

"I know, baby. Were on most there, then we'll stop at a diner and buy us some food. Okay?" Lily asked; her son nodded his head with a small smile before she turned her attention back to the road in front of her. After a moment of nothing, but sweet music to sing to them; she found herself pulling up into the parking lot of a cheap diner.

"Come on." Lily said as she opened the drivers door and sliding out of the seat before standing up to her full height. As she walked towards the diner's entrance; she grabbed her son's small hand as they clasped one another. They walked inside and over to a small booth as she and her son let go of each other's hands and Kacey took the seat opposite his Mom.

Before they could start a small conversation; a waitress walked up to them as she handed them a menu. Lily already knew what she wanted so she instead, looked at her son expectantly as he squinted his eyes at the menu, trying to read the words.

"I want some eggs and a," Kacey pulled the menu a little closer to his face with his expression stuck in determination, "p-pan-cake. Yeah, a pancake." Kacey finished with a wide smile that showed all his pearly white teeth. Lily smiled just the same; she was proud of her son since he was proud of himself. She knew that he was smart for his age.

"I would like some eggs and toast along with one large coke and a small sprite, please." Lily said when she looked up at the young waitress, who smiled before walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

Dean sat with his brother in the far corner of the diner in a booth to themselves. Sam was too busy focused on his laptop and his research for Dean's liking. Sometimes, Sam was just too tense. He needed to have some more laughter in his life. And Dean would be the cause quite happily - but whether his brother would be laughing with him was a different question altogether.

He noticed one of those stupid plastic fish that sang on the wall. And they were motion sensored. And, in Deans opinion, very, very, funny. At least they were funny to him, they never used to be, until Sam had expressed a deep hatred for them. After that, Dean had suddenly grew fond of the evil things. Though, only when his brother was around.

Laughing to himself to waved his hand in front of the motion sensor and saw Sam's expression change from a somewhat relaxed 22 year old, to a very, very pissed off little brother.

As soon as that damn plastic fish stopped singing, Dean sighed, a small smirk spreading across his face, and did it again. Man, was it fun to be the older brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lily's POV**

Lily looked down at the plate of food in front of her as she picked up a plastic fork, ready to eat everything on that white plate before her. The taste of eggs in the morning had always reminded her of when she was younger and still being the rebellious girl that she was. But it also brought a deep sadness within her because she knew why. Why had her Dad have to disown her? She already knew the answer to that question, but she still caught herself asking it whenever she was lost in deep thoughts. Like right now.

"Mommy, that stupid sound is getting on my nerves." Kacey whispered loudly across the table. Lily looked over at the two men, who were sitting in the corner of the diner. The shorter man looked as though he were having a field day with this, but the taller one didn't seem so happy with the shorter one. Lily looked back at her son.

"Well, darlin'. Some grown-ups just don't know when to grow up. It happens to the best of us." Lily said loudly on purpose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sam's POV**

Sam was sitting at his laptop looking for any recent events. Although, he wasn't actually looking at the newspaper articles, his mind was wandering. All he could think about was the dream he had had last night. A dream of his childhood love...

The most annoying noise in the world echoed in his head, and he looked up to see Dean with a huge smirk on his face. He was having way too much fun with that damn thing, and it was really starting to get irritating.

"You do that one more time, I'll personally turn you into a motion sensored fish", Sam said, completely not amused. He kept his face straight, but inside, he was smiling and cheering with victory. At least that stopped Dean. For now...

"Well, darlin'. Some grown-ups just don't know when to grow up. It happens to the best of us", he overheard a young woman say. He didn't even look at the woman, choosing to ignore her instead. Hoping that no one would pay any more attention to them. That was something they didn't need a lot of in this job..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

Dean had to bite down on his lips to stop himself from laughing. That, and he was incredibly tempted to make the fish sing again. Even with the evil eyes his brother was giving him, Dean knew that Sam was laughing on the inside. Even if, on the outside, he wanted to kill him. He still found it amusing.

Dean heard the woman, but paid little attention to it. He often pissed off his brother in public places, and was never afraid to annoy others in the process. Besides, by annoying the woman he would probably be annoying, and embarrassing, Sam too.

However, Dean did look over to the woman, just a quick glance, but his eyes rested on her child. He could not have been more than six years old, but he looked so familiar. But Dean didn't know kids, he couldn't name three, so why did he recognize him.

He turned back to his brother, still smirking, "You gotta lighten up, Sammy-boy." He knew that at some point tonight Sam was going to try and smother him in his sleep, but he was having too much fun to take that fact into consideration.

Suddenly, when Sam looked up to him, giving him the 'evil eye' he realized something. He looked back at the kid, then to Sam, then back to the kid. Huh, well, that's strange.

"Hey," said Dean, slowly loosing some of his more humorous tone and huge smirk. "Sammy, that kid kinda looks like you," he said, cocking his head in the direction of the kid as he picked up another french fry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sam's POV**

Sam watched how hard Dean was trying not to laugh, and couldn't help to laugh himself. Although times were tough, especially with all their hunts, he couldn't help to laugh at times.

"You gotta lighten up, Sammy-boy", Dean said, slightly laughing. Oh he was going to pay... Many thoughts crossed his mind, including revenge for that wonderful prank with itching powder on his clothes and nair in his shampoo. Oh you wait Dean, just wait...thought Sam.

He watched silently as Dean glanced back at him and someone across the room. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what he could be thinking. "Dean?", he asked, wondering if Dean could stop staring at him long enough to answer.

"Hey, Sammy, that kid kinda looks like you," Dean said. Sam looked at him confused while his brother cocked his head in that direction. Curiosity got the better of him and he turned to see what Dean was going on about.

His eyes followed Dean's steady gaze to a young woman sitting with her little boy. He looked at the kid, his eyes widening. That was weird...the kid kind of looked like him. He looked at the woman. No...was it really her? He had to look closer.

"Lily?", he said to himself, not believing it.

TBC..

Please review and tell us what you think! ;)

Spellchecks and comments about how to make things better are always welcome!


End file.
